Her Soul's Eternal Mate
by INLOVEWITHDAMON
Summary: This is set after my one-shot "Captured" so read that first :  Damon & Elena's journey after they sleep together. *Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

Okay so my story was supposed to be a one shot but I got requests to continue it which boosted my confidence enough to actually do it so I'm going to continue it and call it "Her Soul's Eternal Mate". So make sure you read **Captured** before this. I also slipped in a line from the books haha.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_Stefan then bust down the door, Alaric standing behind him with a bunch of vervain darts. Alaric looked around for any sign of danger, "We need to leave…NOW!"_

Alaric! Of course! How could he forget about the vampire-hunting history teacher? They raced through the basement door. Using his superhuman speed, Damon grabbed Elena and went towards the front door. If only it were that easy. Before he could reach to open it, two vampires appeared in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks. Alaric and Stefan caught up, only to realize they were surrounded by them.

"What do you want with us?" Elena cried.

She was ignored. "Well well well…what do we have here? Both the Salvatore boys in one house. We are just so honored to have you here." The voice of sarcasm was Fredrick. He stepped closer to get a better look at Elena and Damon shielded her body with his own, his face only an inch away from Fredrick's. Fredrick laughed and turned around and began to walk away. Not turning his back to look at them, "oh yes…we wouldn't want anything to happen to Katherine 2.0 now would we?" followed by a simple command: "kill them." Next thing Elena knew vampires were being thrown, punched kicked and stabbed with such speed that she couldn't tell who was who. Nobody had bothered with her since they knew if they got rid of the 3 men, killing her would be a piece of cake. Suddenly Alaric's body was thrown against the wall next to her and she watched as an angry vampire bit into him. She screamed and it caused the vampire to stop and look at Alaric. Elena was confused. Why would he stop just because she screamed? The vampire suddenly fell on the floor, not moving. She should've known. Alaric was smart; of course he wasn't going to fight off vampires without any vervain in his system. She briefly smiled at the sight of him, forgetting about her vampire lovers. Suddenly she was grabbed and closed her eyes as she prepared for the pain that she was about to endure.

Nothing.

She slowly opened her eyes and realized they were outside. Stefan held her chin up and looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. It was daylight so the other vampires who survived couldn't follow them outside.

"You alright?"

Before she could answer she had to make sure. She moved out of his hold to look past him. There was Damon, bending over and resting his hands on his knees and Alaric was on the ground next to him catching his breath.

"Ric you might want to lay off the chocolate cake from now on, I could barely lift you"

"Kiss my ass Salvatore"

Elena turned back to look at Stefan, his deep wounds slowly closing up. She reached and hugged him. "Yes I'm fine, thank you so much Stefan." His eyes closed hugging her with all his being.

"Very touching. Do you want me to imitate a violin?"

It was nice to see that Damon's sense of humor was still perfectly intact. But Elena felt like he needed to pay for ruining the perfectly pleasant moment that she was sharing with Stefan. She walked over and kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. He didn't flinch. "ooo yeah you know how I like it rough. I guess that makes two of us huh?" he said with that sexy arrogant grin on his face. Elena couldn't help but giggle, going over what had transpired in that basement in her head.

It suddenly occurred to her where she was and who she was with. Stefan. Oh my god Stefan. She slowly turned around, afraid to see him. He had the most pained look on his face. If she didn't know any better she would think that he was staked in the heart. It kind of felt like he did.

"I…I have to go" he swallowed thickly and was gone before she could open her mouth.

"Stefan!" she yelled after him, but it was no use.

She felt Damon's hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off and moved away from his touch. She was angry. Angry at him, angry at herself, angry at the situation. Stefan was nothing less than a perfect boyfriend when they were together. Of course she didn't want perfect and that's why it didn't work out. She knew the problem was her. He was amazing to her in every way, even after she broke his heart. But sleeping with his brother was just throwing salt on his wounds.

"I'm going home" she said with a cold voice, not even bothering to look at Damon as she began to walk away. He slowly walked behind her.

* * *

Okay I realize it was short and no smut this time. But next time…. ;)

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Elena laid down in the tub. Every muscle and joint was hurting and she needed to relax. She closed her eyes to get some peace. She was still really tense from what happened with the tomb vampires and was still kicking herself in the head for what happened with Stefan. She just wanted to get her mind off of it all so she went to her happy place: Damon. She thought of the way his fingers lightly touched the outlines of her body. The way his soft lips captured hers and how amazing it felt when he was inside her. Her hands began to slide down her body subconsciously and she began rubbing herself, when suddenly the phone rang. She jumped up splashing water everywhere and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything again"

"As a matter of fact you are. What do you want Damon?"

"Relax kitten, I just want to know how you're doing"

"I'm fine, now if that's all..."

"That's not all…" he said, sounding more serious than a second ago. Elena sighed. "What is it?" she asked with more compassion in her voice.

"Do you regret it?"

Silence.

"I knew it!" he said in a semi-angry tone.

"No Damon, I don't regret it"

He was confused. Why did she have to be so complicated? And more importantly why did he care what she thought? Damon Salvatore does not care. He was being like Stefan and the thought of it made him sick. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice.

"I don't regret it, I just feel so guilty. After all that he has done for me I pay him back by sleeping with his brother. I feel dirty."

He was going to make a joke but that was just too easy.

"Damon, come over?"

And she heard him hang up the phone. Ouch. _How rude,_ she thought. She began to go back to her state of relaxation although it was difficult as she was muttering insults underneath her breath. After a minute when she finally calmed down and closed her eyes, she heard a sudden whoosh sound. She turned her head to see Damon standing there.

"Ummm knock much?" she said as she blushed, moving her hands to cover her breasts.

"Oh my dear sweet Elena…I've seen it all before, remember? You. Me. Or better yet me inside you?" He said that last part right next to her ear and she shivered.

He was so sweet and passionate with her in those hours that they were captured. Why did he have to change back to the insensitive asshole after all that? It annoyed her. She grabbed for her towel and wrapped herself in it. She couldn't even remember why she asked him to come, but now that he was acting like his old self she felt extremely vulnerable in his presence. She tried to walk past him but he stood there like a statue, staring her down. She moved left and he moved left. She moved right and he moved right. She sighed. He titled her chin up and planted the softest kiss on her lips. She then remembered why she told him to come. He made her feel this way. Like there was no one in the world but them. She brought her hands to his face and brought his forehead to hers while both of them had their eyes closed.

"Why do you do this to me? You make me feel like I'm the only thing that matters to you, and the next minute you're back to being…" she couldn't think of a way to finish her sentence.

He kissed her again, with more force this time and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss. "I think the real question is why do _you_ do this to _me_?" He moved his lips to her neck and began to plant butterfly kisses up and down her neck. "You drive me crazy you know that?" he said in between kisses in a low, almost whispered voice. She was feeling wet, and it wasn't from the bath that she just took. His hand moved to where her towel was held in place and he undid the tiny knot, causing the towel to fall down, exposing a very naked Elena. He stepped back to look at her again, he could really get used to seeing her like this. He lifted her up and she wrapped around her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him. "No fair" she voiced out. He gave her a confused look. "What's not fair?" and he resumed kissing her without letting her answer. After a few seconds she broke the kiss again and he let out a frustrated growl. "I'm fully naked and you're still completely dressed. My eyes deserve to see some goods too you know?"Damon laughed and put her back on the ground. He wondered how she was ever with a guy like Stefan. She was full of fire and had to hide that when she was with him. _This_ was the real Elena, 100% of her. She didn't have to hold anything back with Damon. She felt free to be imperfect, to be angry, to be jealous, to be selfish, and to be all the small things that made her the most fascinating woman that Damon had ever encountered in his long life-time. He took off his jacket and shirt as Elena began to take off his pants. She got on her knees in front of him and pulled down his black Armani boxers, freeing his now very hard member. She looked up at him with lust-full eyes, "mmm…now this more like it" as she wrapped her hand around him. Damon exhaled loudly as she took him in her mouth. Her soft tongue lapping and sucking at the top of his head, making him thrust his hips forward and making her take more of him in her mouth. She didn't mind and went to work on his shaft, licking him up and down and making him moan out in pleasure. Her talented tongue had him going crazy and he removed the hair that was covering her face and watched as she relaxed her throat and took all of him in.

"Elena… I'm gonna cum"

She ignored and continued to go up and down on his shaft. He took it as a green light and came in her mouth. She sucked up all his juices and licked up any remains of it. She licked her lips and let out a "Mmm" as she looked at him again with those glazed eyes. He was instantly hard again, one of the many perks of being a vampire. He decided that she deserved a reward for the extremely satisfying task that she had just completed. Just as he went to join her on the ground her phone rang causing them both to stare at it for a moment before she answered.

"Elena…" Stefan's voice sounded hoarse and he sounded like he was crying.

"Stefan! Thank god. Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I didn't get a chance to explain. Can you please meet me tonight at the Grill?"

"NO!"

She was silent and tears began to fill her eyes.

"You shouldn't be around me Elena, not when I'm like this."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I knew I wouldn't be able to get you and Damon out of there with my usual strength. And the longer I waited, the lower your chances of survival"

"What do you mean Stefan? I don't get what you mean…"

Damon knew exactly what he meant. He was of course listening to the entire conversation.

"I drank human blood Elena. I couldn't find any of Damon's blood bags so I went out and there was this girl…"

Elena swallowed thickly. "What happened Stefan?" she asked in a serious voice.

"I began to feed on her and I was going to stop! I really was! But I was hungry and had endured hours of torture and needed a lot of blood and…"

"Oh my god…" Elena cried, holding her hand over her mouth. Damon took the phone from her and went out of the bathroom. Elena sat on the ground naked and continued to sob. She heard Damon talking but couldn't hear him well enough to hear what he was saying. He came back in and started to get dressed.

"I have to go. But I'll call you later okay?" and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm coming with you"

"You don't even know where I'm going. And no you aren't"

"You're going to help Stefan. You'll need me to help him calm down" she said as she wiped away the tears and began to get dressed.

"He's not stable Elena, I'm not going to risk your well being because of my stupid brother" he spat. "I'll be fine" she said firmly. Damon looked at her. The stubborn little minx. "Fine, but you have to do as I say. You have no idea what he's capable of." Elena nodded and they both headed to the door.

* * *

Reviews make me happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Salvatore boarding house was filled with silence. Damon walked in first, holding Elena's hand, who was walking behind him as he looked around for any signs of Stefan. Elena's mind was preoccupied for a moment at the hand-holding. What did this mean? Was she his girlfriend? Was this just casual? Was he just being protective? Suddenly she felt saddened by the thought of anything but the first option being true.

"He's not here. Come on."  
She followed him up the stairs, still hand-in-hand. They walked through the long hall and Elena realized she had never been in this part of the house. They walked to the very last door and Damon took out a key and unlocked it. She walked in and he turned on the light. She was taken aback by the feel of the room. It was about three times the size of her own. Long dark-red velvet curtains hung by the window. The king sized bed was very high and covered in black covers. Everything was neat and the room smelled really good.

"Wow look at all these dark colors. How very…Damon of you" she said, laughing at her own words.

She tried to sit on the bed but it was too high."A little help here?" and they both laughed as she struggled to get on the bed. He picked her up and put her on the bed. He stood there looking at her and didn't take his hands off her waist.

She genuinely made him happy. Something he thought he would never experience again after all these years. Sure, on the surface he always seemed to be having the time of his life, but inside he was hurting and the guilt of hurting innocent people had slowly began to eat him up. But then he met her, and even though she was with his brother, she still managed to bring out this side of him. Without anyone taking note he started to change his ways. First and foremost he had to make sure he didn't kill anyone. He was tempted a few times but never actually went through with it because her face always seemed to pop-up in his head right before he was about to do something stupid. The next behavior change was even harder to do. He started to drink blood only from the blood banks. Of course he preferred his blood at 98.6 but he knew he couldn't be going around biting people anymore, at least not when she was around. But he truly missed the taste of fresh blood pouring out of human flesh.

"Damon? Hellloooo? What are you so deeply thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how badly I want to throw you down on this bed and rip your clothes off with my teeth."

Elena's eyes widened in surprise and intrigue.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Elena. But I got a lot of work to do and may need my strength. But when the time comes…well…you remember" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Elena laughed and hit him on his chest. He pretended like it hurt and they both laughed again. Their laughter was interrupted by Stefan's presence.

"Why is she here Damon? I specifically told you not to bring her!" Stefan yelled.

"Calm down Chubaka. She can stay here and you and I go downstairs"

Stefan left and Damon gave Elena a quick kiss.

"Stay here"

"Okay"

"Elena, I'm serious. Promise me you'll stay here"

Elena looked away frustrated. "Fine. I promise"

Damon went downstairs and didn't see Stefan so he went to the basement.

"Stefan? We didn't play hide and seek when were kids, I don't know what makes you think now is a more appropriate time"

He was suddenly smashed into the wall by an angry Stefan. Veins under his eyes, fangs out, eyed blood-shot red.

"What the HELL Stefan? Get off of me!" Damon said, still attempting to control himself and not beat the shit out of his brother.

"You just had to fuck her didn't you? Trying to replace Katherine with Elena? That's low, even for a dirty prick like you. She was traumatized and alone and you took advantage of her in that basement and probably compelled her to keep being interested. Because that's the only way you can get girls Damon, nobody would want you willingly."

If this was any other time Damon would have suffocated him for saying those things. But Damon knew this wasn't his regular brooding, weak brother. Damon used his strength to push Stefan back. Normally, Stefan would've been thrown against the wall when that kind of strength was used but he just barely stepped back. Damon, having already mastered the art of kicking ass, used his moment of weakness to attack him. They fought. Punches were thrown. Heads were hit against the wall. But they kept moving until Damon had Stefan in the same place where Stefan had him locked up after he had ingested vervain from Caroline's blood. Damon got out in time and locked the door while Stefan's arms reached out and tried to strangle him through the bars of the cell as he roared in anger.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way, Stefan."

As Damon was walking up the stairs he heard his brother's screams…

"When I get out of here I'm going to kill you Damon! And your little whore too!"

Damon knew that wasn't a threat to be taken lightly. He really had to use all his strength to fight of Stefan and if the jail cell wasn't so close, his own strength may have worn off in time and Stefan could've easily killed him. He had never seen Stefan like this before, it was never this bad. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, they were actually scaring him. He ran up to his room, and surprise surprise, his mood changed at the sight of the girl sitting on his bed. She hadn't noticed him yet. She was focused on writing in her diary. Her long straight brunette hair was flowing down on the side of her face. She wasn't wearing any make up but she was beautiful non-the less. Her lips were sweetly pink and plump. She was wearing a pink tank top and black underwear. Boy shorts as far Damon could tell. She looked up and saw him covered in blood, cuts, and bruises.

"Oh my god! What happened?" she got up and went to examine him properly.

"It's fine they'll heal soon"  
"What happened?"

"I shouldn't have brought you here. He's very dangerous. He's very angry and the blood is taking over him. And I think the more he thinks about us, the angrier he gets. He thinks we betrayed him."

"We did" she said with a sound of guilt in her voice. "Where is he now?"

"I locked him up downstairs. I'm going to take you back to your place."

"But if he's locked up then why do I need to go?"

"I don't know Elena. I don't feel good about having you in the same house as him right now."  
"Well he's been invited into my house, so if he were to get out, he could just as easily get to me there. I think I'll be safer here with you. Plus I don't want you to have to do this alone. And I want to be here. I want to be with you."

They both realized the double meaning behind her last words as they left her mouth. They kissed and he pulled her into a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"So what now?" she asked standing comfortably against his embrace with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Now you get rewarded for being a good girl and listening to me," and he threw her on the bed.

* * *

By the way I'm totally making this up as I go. No idea how I want the story to end.

Review please :P I looove reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Damon laid on top of her and they began to kiss like it was the end of the world. Elena stopped the kissing, panting hard, trying to catch her breath. "Are you sure he's alright down there?"

"Probably not, but I can't deal with him till he calms down and his strength begins to wear off. Now will you quit thinking about my brother when I'm kissing you? It's gross and I can't help but feel a little offended."

"Sorry. But just so you know, I never think about anybody but you."

He stared at her for a moment and then they continued their kissing. He lifted her top and his eyebrows shot up in surprise to see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"I was about to go to bed, it's not like I wear a bra to sleep."

"Hey…I'm not complaining" he said as he began to roughly massage one her breasts. It kind of hurt but she didn't mind the kind of pain that was accompanied by pleasure. She reached to undo the buttons on his shirt but he grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head.

"This is your reward, remember? Just relax and let me take care of everything"

She nodded with a smile. He let go of her hands and began to work his all over her body while trails of kisses followed every place he touched. Elena made faint sighs of pleasure as he swirled his tongue around her nipples, switching back and forth between the two and sucking on them.

"You know, you're really good at this"

"Yea…I'm a god"

"God you're unbelievable"

"Thanks but you don't need to keep reminding me, I already know" he said with that smirk on his lips.

"No, I mean you can't even take a compliment without sounding like a cocky bastard"

"I'm sorry Elena, I don't have time for your nonsense. And all I heard in that sentence was the word 'cock' so if you don't mind I'd like to continue so you can get the cock that you so desperately are asking for."

Elena covered her eyes with one hand and shook her head as she burst out laughing at his ridiculously insulting, yet hilarious sense of humor. Damon moved up to kiss her again. God, these kisses were AMAZING. And for the both of them. Damon being the sex-god of the town had kissed many girls, but it was just to get to the next part with them. He actually _wanted_ to kiss Elena. Her lips were so soft and sweet and she kissed him with such passion that sometimes he truly forgot the monster that lived within him. He felt truly loved. Loved? Did she love him? He wasn't sure, but he knew how he felt about her and he knew nothing could ever change that.

He pulled off her boy shorts and she was soaking wet from the work he had done on her body earlier. He played with her nether lips and as he kissed her neck.

"Tell me Elena, what makes you so wet?"

She didn't answer and he stopped the movement of his hand. Her eyes opened in actual anger.

"What the hell? Why did you stop?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well I thought you told me I didn't have to do anything. Not play '20 questions.'"

"I changed my mind. I want to play. And if you want me to continue then you'll play along"

Elena let out a frustrated groan and closed her eyes again. "Fine."

Damon's hand went back to work as he slowly stroked up and down her folds.

"I'm waiting for my answer."

"You do. You make me wet."

"Have you ever touched yourself while thinking about me?"

She felt like this was too personal. What she did with her body on her own time was nobody's business but hers. So she lied.

"No"

Damon looked at her suspiciously for a second and stopped all movements again.

She popped up her elbows and rested on them."Ugh…what now?"

"I forgot to tell you. If you don't tell me the truth I'll stop."  
"Whatever Damon, you're just pissed that I didn't give you the answer that you wanted to hear."

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that you lied. Do you know how a lie detector works Elena? It shows the changes in a person's breathing rate, pulse, blood pressure, and perspiration. All of which became abnormal once you gave your answer. But no polygraph was necessary. In case you haven't caught on, I'm a vampire. These things are easily detectable by us."

"We were fooling around, all those things were responding to what you were doing to me," she shot back quickly as if she believed ever word of it.

If this was anybody else she would've won the argument by now. But this was Damon, and he didn't like to lose, especially when he knew that he was right.

He moved completely off of her.

"Okay. I've stopped touching you in every way. Now I'm going to ask you again, have you ever touched yourself while thinking about me?"

She was less confident this time and before she could answer, a bright shade of pink filled her cheeks. "Yes"

He was grinning ear to ear and it was making her furious. He leaned back down and kissed her cheek as one of his hands cupped the other side of her face.

"Now was that so hard?"

"It was none of your business Damon! If I wanted to share that with you I would have!" she yelled as she threw his hands back at him. He couldn't believe it. She was genuinely mad.

She got up and took a robe out of her duffle bag and wore it as she headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked, confused.

"Out."

He heard her go down the stairs and go out the main door. He walked into his living room and looked out the window. She was sitting on the grass and staring at the moon.

She knew she was overreacting at least a bit. They had already had sex before and he already knew so much about her _and_ her body. So why was it so hard for her to answer that question? There was just something about her answer that would give him a sense of power, and Damon was already powerful enough in every way as it was. She didn't want to make herself that vulnerable. She wanted something that she could use to show that he didn't have all the power over her, but it certainly felt like he did. And even though she didn't mind it, she didn't want _him_ to know it. Her silly thoughts were making her so crazy that she couldn't even make sense of them anymore.

She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and got up and turned around only to come face to face with him. He had a sorry look on his face but didn't say anything. She knew it was difficult for him to admit wrong so she decided the silence plus the look in his eyes were enough.

"I think I should go home. I'm way behind on homework."

She went upstairs and he followed. Damon still didn't say anything and watched as she packed again.

"I'll see you later?" she said looking at him with concern. She had learned by now that an upset vampire didn't do anybody any good. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and as she began to walk away from him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms and gave her a real kiss. It literally made her weak in the knees and she melted into his arms. She realized how this could end and pulled back. She had to have some sort of self control. She couldn't be too easy on him and let him get away with just anything. If he wanted her, he had to work for it. She knew that despite her recent tantrum, she was truly happy to be with him. She loved him and that's all that mattered for the time being.

"You know you can do your homework here. I won't bother you. Promise."

Oh god…how could she refuse him when he had that innocent look in his eyes, and that soft tone of voice that made her want to melt into the ground.

"Okay. But I'm really tired right now, can we go to sleep?"

He nodded yes as he motioned her to the bed. She got under the covers and he joined her, holding her body against his from behind.

Elena giggled. "Damon Salvatore spoons!"

"Shut up."

And they both fell asleep.

* * *

Even though I would love to write all lemons, I feel like I need to work a bit with the characters and show their flaws. Next chapter is my fave so far, it has a bit of everything, and a lot of some stuff ;) Thanks for those of you following & reviewing. I love reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had just come up. Damon slowly walked down the stairs of the basement.

"Stefan?"

All he heard was Stefan laugh. It was an evil laugh, one that would make you shake in your boots. Nothing you would expect from Stefan, well—the old Stefan.

"You know, it's funny. You've been hurting and killing people for years and I kill one little person and I'm locked up like a dog. Why aren't you in here Damon? Why do you get to have all the fun?"

"I haven't killed anybody since Elena..."

Stefan laughed again. "Since Elena? Since you stole her from me? Since you kissed her? Since you fucked her? Since when Damon?" It was rhetorical.

"What do you want Stefan? I have things to do."

"Oh right…wouldn't want to interrupt you fucking my girlfriend."  
"She's not your girlfriend."

"Just wait. I'm going to get out of here. And when I do, she'll be mine again. Hell, maybe I'll go to her room when she's asleep, blind fold her and fuck her, pretending to be you."  
"I'm pretty sure she'd notice the missing inches."  
Stefan tried to grab at Damon through the bars with rage pouring out of him but he couldn't reach.

"You know if you keep behaving like this Stefan, I'm never going to bring you any blood."

Stefan's eyes lit up. He was hungry. Starving. He went back and sat in the corner of the cell. Damon looked at him with disappointment in his eyes. For years all he wanted was for Stefan to drink human blood, hoping somehow it would repairs their broken brotherhood. He missed his brother and wanted things to go back to the way they were. But not like this, he never wanted it to be like this. Damon walked back upstairs in a pissed off mood to come face to face with an anxious Elena.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't wait in your room. I needed to be closer in case something happened"

Damon laughed at her ridiculous reasoning. "If he somehow managed to get to me, what could _you_ do that I couldn't?"

"Remember Georgia? Lee? Don't forget who saved your ass Damon. Stefan still loves me, he's angry but he still loves me. My words would mean something to him. Right now he hates you, he truly hates you. He can't help it; it's the blood that's doing this to him. But he wouldn't hurt me. I know he wouldn't."

Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"Want some?"

"It's 11 a.m. Damon. Not all of us our alcoholics. And I can't be getting drunk. I have homework, remember?"

Damon took a sip of his drink and was gone in a millisecond. Elena was confused. She never liked it when he just disappeared like that without saying a word. She decided to go upstairs to get her keys so she could go home and pick up her homework. By the time she came down the stairs she saw Damon sitting on the couch, sipping his drink. Her school bag and a bunch of text books and notebooks were on the table in front of him.

"I didn't know what kind of homework you had so I just brought everything."

"umm…thanks"

She sat down and picked up her books and got to work as Damon sat there enjoying the view of her as he poured himself another drink. She worked for an hour straight and practically threw her pen in frustration.

"What's the matter?"

"I need a break. I can't work more than an hour straight. It fries my brain. I also need a good stretch."

Oh boy. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She slowly turned her head to look and him and- yup. Surely enough, he had a smile on his face as he sipped more of his now what she estimated to be his fourth glass and he said in a seductive voice, "I think I know a way you can work out your kinks."

She didn't say anything and watched him put down his drink and get up, pulling her with him and he went to stand behind her. He placed a soft kiss on her neck and she smiled. He massaged her shoulders and she tilted her head back in bliss. He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to him by getting a good grip on her waist. She could feel how hard he was against her back and it turned her on. While still standing with her back to him, she reached around her back and unzipped his black jeans. He was going commando. She wrapped her tiny hand around his erection and brought it as she stroked back and forth. He let out moans of pleasure as he kissed her neck and jaw line and lightly bit her ear lobe. She turned to face him and guided him back onto the couch. She sat on his lap as she continued to pleasure him. He kissed her hard and ran his fingers through her soft brunette locks. Then with the other hand he reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and began to touch her through her panties. She quickly got wet and it made him want to be inside of her even more. He threw her down on the couch and got on top of her. While she began taking off her pants, he got rid of his own, and his shirt in inhuman speed. He pulled off her shirt and unclasped her bra at the back with one hand like a pro. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to kiss her.

"Ready for your stretch?"

"Only if it's by your cock"

Having to hear those words from someone so innocent looking was just icing on top of a very beautiful, naked girl cake. She talked dirty when she was horny and he loved it.

He didn't waste any time and with one move he slammed into her hard, making her moan loudly. He set a relatively fast pace and she moaned and gasped every time he moved in and out of her. This lasted for a while and every now and then he would pinch her clit and she would cry out in pleasure and hold on to him tighter.

"Oh god..oh…Damon..Oh go…" and she continued to pant and moan. Without pulling out of her he turned her body and flipped her around.

"Now get on your knees," and she obeyed. He put each hand on a butt cheeks and rammed into her, his balls hitting her clit every time he had his entire length in her. They moaned and she continued to call out his name. He leaned down and brought his hands to her breasts and squeezed and pinched her hard nipples as he continued to bang her from behind.

"Damon…oh…I'm gonna cum…"

"Cum for me baby. Cum on my cock," and he began moving faster and faster. They both felt her muscles clench around him as she had a mind blowing orgasm. With the sight, feel, and smell of her orgasm he came inside her and they both collapsed on to the couch as sweat nearly dripped from their bodies. He slid out of her and finished off ever last drop on her ass and thighs. She couldn't move. Her body felt like jelly. He laid on top of her because that was a bit of a workout, even for a vampire. Her mind was still spinning but she took pleasure in the thought that she could wear him out like that. He slowly turned her body around and laid back on top of her and kissed her softly.

"Elena...I…"

He wanted to say it so badly. He loved her so much and wanted her to know that he could never love anyone like how he loved her. But he couldn't say it. This was still Damon. That wall, no matter how badly she had damaged it, was still up, protecting him from getting hurt.

Her eyes were still closed. "Yes Damon?"

"I have to go check on Stefan."

"Okay," she said as she began to drift off to sleep. He got a blanket and covered her with it. He heard her breathing slow down in an even pace as she was now fully asleep. He brushed her hair out of her face and whispered..."I love you."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Please, please, with cherry on top :)


	6. Chapter 6

It was hot. Too hot. The school AC was broken. Alaric was talking about history. Nobody was paying attention to the lesson, half the people were passed out from the heat and even Alaric seemed to not care about what he was teaching. Elena was day-dreaming. She was going over the past two weeks' events in her head. She had practically spent every night with Damon. They'd spend their time talking and laughing. He'd even helped her with her homework. They talked about Stefan every day and Elena even got to visit him. He was surprisingly calm and quite. Every time the mood got too emotional, Damon would make an inappropriate joke, usually involving a threesome to break the tension. They would all laugh. After seeing the change in the Stefan's behavior, Damon decided to give him animal blood when he was hungry.

Elena and Damon were having sex. And not just any sex, passionate and animalistic sex. On the floor, against the wall, in the shower, you name it. Sex with Damon was just too good to pass up. She couldn't get enough of him because he knew exactly what to do to drive her crazy. He had turned her into his little sex vixen. She couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by the thought that she had basically become a sex addict. It was as if the word "no" had vanished from her vocabulary. Thinking about it was making her wet. She wanted sex again, but it was school time. She got out of class and headed to the bathroom.

She splashed some water over her neck. She took out her phone and sent a BBM message to Damon.

E: _I'm so horny :(_

D: _So come over. I know a good remedy for that_

E: _I still have one more class and we have a quiz. Can't skip it._

D: _I'll compel your teacher to give you the mark_

E: _lol no thanks. I need to actually learn stuff if I want to get somewhere in life_

D: _Whatever. Where are you right now?_

E: _In the girls' restroom. I don't even think Alaric even noticed when I got up and left. Everyone is too exhausted from the heat _

Damon didn't say anything else, so Elena thought she'd go back to class. She splashed water on herself again and started walking back to her class room.

A hand covered her mouth and pulled her into a dark room and she tried to scream but the sound was muffled. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would fall out of her chest.

"Shhh! Someone's going to hear you," he whispered. "I had to do it fast so nobody would see."

"Jesus! You scared the life out of me Damon!"

"Calm down! How else was I supposed to get to you?"

He moved closer and kissed her. He licked and sucked on her neck.

"Where are we anyway?" she said with her eyes closed, enjoying his cool tongue on her hot skin.

"Janitor's closet" he said in between kisses.

"And what if someone walks in on us?"

"I'd make them forget"

For once she liked the idea of him using compulsion on someone. She sometimes wished she had that power. Maybe one day…and she felt a tiny bite.

"Ow!"

"Sorry…I haven't fed since yesterday and your blood pumping so fast under your skin isn't helping"

"So you came here for a meal?"

"It didn't even pierce you. And no I came so you could be in a relaxed state while you're doing your quiz. You can't do badly in school; I might have to spank you if you do"

"ooo then I guess it's a good thing I didn't study," she said with a wink. He kissed her again and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Taking each other's clothes off in the dark tiny room was a challenge but they managed.

He entered the head of his penis and she slid down on him. She began moaning loud as he thrust into her, so he shoved her panties in her mouth. She was holding onto him tightly, letting the ecstasy take over her body. He pumped into her a few more times and they both came. An in-school quickie…yup she was addicted alright. He got dressed and kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck on your quiz. I'll pick you up after school" he said as he walked out the room. She walked out of the janitor's closet with her clothes barely on and her hair a mess. She didn't even care. Orgasms at school was something that she wouldn't mind experiencing every now and then.

School was done. She walked out to the parking lot and saw Damon standing by his car, rocking his usual leather jacket and aviators. She felt like she was dating a rock star, and he truly did rock her world. Her classmates who were walking by whispered in each other's ears as they saw her lean up and kiss him. She didn't care that they saw. The only person that she was afraid to tell was Bonnie, and there had been no sign of her since her grandmother's funeral. Elena got into the car and Damon started driving.

"So how did you do?"  
"Really good actually"

"That's too bad, I was hoping to teach you a lesson myself if you didn't"

"Well if you really insist I should probably tell you that I got my math quiz back first period. I got 62"

Damon kissed his teeth. "Bad girl"

Elena realized they had arrived at her house instead of his.

"Why are we here?"  
"I thought maybe you'd want to come home for a change"

"But why?"

"Because I'm starting to get sick of you"

Elena didn't know what to say. She knew she was spending a lot of time with him but what he said was just hurtful. She fought back tears.

"okay," and she got out of the car.

Damon burst out in laughter. And got out of the car and walked over to her.

"Something funny?"

He cupped her cheeks with his hands. "You, my dear. You're what's funny."

"I'm glad I amuse you," she said, with a slightly angry tone.

Damon gave her a quick kiss. "I was just kidding. Jenna came by earlier today asking me why you were hanging out so much at our place when you and Stefan are broken up. I thought you'd want to be the one to break it to her."

Elena looked uneasy. "I don't know Damon…" she said while she stared at the ground. "I don't know how I'm just supposed to tell her that I'm seeing my ex-boyfriend's brother. She wouldn't understand. "

Damon's phone rang. He looked to see who it was before he answered. With a fake, yet very much real sound of happiness in his voice he answered the phone.

"Sheriff! What a surprise!"

Elena watched Damon's face go through many different expressions throughout the phone call.

"So what was that about?"

"Blah blah, vampire emergency, blah. I gotta go. I have to meet with the council. I assume you're smart enough to find a way to tell Jenna on your own."

Elena didn't want to feel stupid so she just nodded. He kissed her again and left.

Elena walked into the house. "Aunt Jenna?"

"In the kitchen"

Elena walked in to see her aunt with a giant glass of wine in her hand, looking like she wanted to rip Elena into pieces.

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me Elena?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How long have you been sleeping with Damon?"

Elena swallowed hard. Didn't know how to answer, or even_ if_ she should answer.

"What is the matter with you? You broke up with Stefan, the guy that treated you like a queen, only to get with his brother, who probably has six other girls on the side"

"No! It's not like that! It's different with Damon. Stefan and I…we weren't right"

"Oh please… 'it's different'" she said in a mocking tone. That MAN has been with half the women in this town. People know that he's a 'hit that and quit that' kind of guy. Everyone knows. Or at least I thought everyone knew. You're being stupid, Elena. "

"I'm not gonna stand here and be insulted. If you need me I'll be upstairs." And she ran up the stairs.

"We're not done talking about this!" Jenna yelled .

Meanwhile, Damon had just gotten to the meeting. Liz Forbes was speaking. "Thank you everyone for coming on such short notice, but we have a situation on our hands. 2 hunters, 4 ___campers_ and 7 state employees have gone missing along with large supplies of blood from 6 different hospitals and blood banks all within the 75 mile radius of Mystic Falls. We thought we had put this behind us, but this isn't a matter that we can choose to ignore. We've decided to supply all hospital guards with vervain."

Damon knew the closer the council got to finding the tomb vamps, the closer they got to finding out what he and Stefan were. He had to take care of it.

* * *

Any True Blood fans catch the line? By the way, next chapter I'm going to quickly finish up the tomb vamp stuff because it never really got resolved and I want to work another storyline in before I finish this. Be good and review :)


	7. Chapter 7

He decided to do it during the day instead. They wouldn't be able to escape the house that way. He wanted to lock them in and set the house on fire. Hopefully the fact that the burnt bodies inside the house were never reported missing would give away the fact that they were vampires and Damon wouldn't have to worry about them anymore.

He was letting Stefan out today. It had been a while and Stefan was behaving. He asked Elena to stay at her place, just in case. He walked to the basement and unlocked the door. The brothers looked at each other without saying a word. Stefan slowly walked out. He looked around as if he was seeing a place he had never seen before. They went upstairs and Damon handed him a glass of animal blood as he poured himself some scotch. He made sure he fed before so he wouldn't drink human blood in front of Stefan.

"So where is Elena?"

"At her house."

"You afraid to have her around me?"

Damon didn't answer. Stefan took that as a "yes."

"I have to kill the tomb vamps, but I need your help, Stefan"

"Is that why you let me out?"

Damon got frustrated. He hated the fact that Stefan never gave him the benefit of the doubt, as if anything nice he ever did was tainted by some ulterior motive.

"I let you out because you were behaving and seemed much better. There's no reason to lock up a sane person."

"Define sane."

"When you're _not_ trying to rip people's throats out. Yeah…that's how I'd describe it."  
"You used to do it…"

"I was insane!" Damon shouted. Being in love with a human reminded him of how precious a human life can be. If she were to die…he didn't even want to think about that.

Stefan nodded and drank the blood.

Meanwhile, back at the Gilbert house, Elena was sitting on her bed and writing in her diary. But lately she couldn't think about anything that was worth writing about, except for Damon. She wrote about how much she was in love with him and how she would never be able to tell him because he would never be able to say it back. He was Damon. And Damon didn't do the whole "I love you" thing. If only she knew…

Jenna slowly knocked on her already open door asking for permission to come in. She had finally come in terms with Elena dating Damon. She was still worried about what people would think of her as a guardian when they found out. But she remembered being a teenager and being "in love." She thought this was the same thing and she thought even if Elena suffered a little heartbreak from this, at least she would learn from it.

Jenna looked a bit nervous and admitted that she came into Elena's room to ask if her outfit was okay; she was going on a date with Alaric. Elena reassured her that she looked smashing and watched out of her window as Jenna left the house arm-in-arm with Alaric. As soon as Elena turned around to go back to sit on her bed, she heard a whoosh sound.

"Damon what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for Jenna to leave so I could come in" he said with a smile.

"How did you know she was going out?"

"I was just talking to Ric"

"Are you two friends now?"

"I don't have any friends, Elena." She gave him a pout and he moved closer and grabbed her by the waist.

"Oh come on Elena, I thought by now you'd consider us as more of friends," and he gave her ass a little slap. Elena giggled and kissed him. "Yeah, we are" and she grabbed his crotch.

"Elena…"

"Yes?" she answered in a slow seductive voice.

"I don't recall you ever being punished for getting that 62 on your quiz"

"Are you going to punish me Damon?"

He slapped her ass again, harder this time. She winced in pain but she knew that was the kind of game they were about to play and was excited.

"I think it's best if you call me Mr. Salvatore from now on," and he threw her on the bed faced-down. He grabbed the sides of her shorts and pulled them off and Elena raised her ass slightly, in anticipation. He slapped it again and again till her ass cheeks were pink. He bent down and kissed the abused area and softly rubbed it.

"I think you should thank me for treating your ass, Elena."

"Thank you"

Slap.

"Thank you what Elena?"

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore"

"Good girl"

He began to lightly touch her folds and she started moving herself to get more pleasure.

"Uh uh!" and he slapped her ass yet again. "You only move when I say so, and you're not allowed to cum without asking my permission. Understand?"

"Yes Mr. Salvaotore." Damn, she remembered. Damon slid two fingers inside her and began to alternate them in and out. Elena grabbed on to her pillow and let out moans. After a few minutes of playing with her Elena was on the verge of an orgasm.

"May I cum?"

"Not yet," and he flipped her around on the bed so she was facing him. He got on his knees in front of her and let his tongue take over his hand. She squirmed under him as he began lapping at her wet centre.

"You taste so good, Elena," he said in between licks.

"oh Damon…please…"

And he pinched her clit hard enough to get an "ow" out of her.

"I thought I had myself clear…it's ," and he continued the gentle strokes of his tongue as his hands moved up her body to cup her breasts. Her breathing got faster and faster and she continued to moan. She was close…so close….

Then the phone rang.

Stupid phone; always interrupting Elena's sex life.

It was Damon's and he picked it up. It was a quick conversation and as soon as it ended Damon kissed Elena on the forehead and said "I'll see you later."

"umm hello? We're in the middle of something; you can't just leave me here like this!"

"Finish yourself," and he gave her wink and was gone out the window.

After being touched by Damon, touching herself wasn't as pleasing and she stopped once she realized she was too frustrated to have an orgasm.

Damon and Stefan snuck around the house with stealth. Luckily the house was on a large land that was deserted from any populated areas, so they didn't have to worry about on-lookers catching them in the act. They sprayed gasoline all around the house and brought many bottles of alcohol and stuffed the openings with clothes. Then they set the tips on fire and threw them into the house through the windows. Stefan also a lit a match and threw it on the gasoline around the house causing the flames to jump high. Committing arson was much easier with vampire speed.

Elena had spent the day reading and doing homework. It was night time and she was flipping through the channels and stopped when she saw "Breaking News." The reporter explained what had happened with the fire and that it was ruled an accident. Elena was smart; she knew this was the work of her boys, and that it was no accident. She felt happy at the thought that she wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. She turned off the TV and got ready for bed. She got under the covers and began to fall asleep. She then heard a whoosh sound and smiled and spoke with her eyes shut. "Finally…it took you long enough to come back. I can't believe you left me high and dry this afternoon. Maybe I should be the one to teach _you_ a lesson next time, ."

"Hello, Elena"

Elena jolted up in bed and stared in horror at the green eyes of her former lover.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Okay guys next chapter is the last because I want this to end before season 2 starts. Review please :)


	8. The End

"What are you doing here Stefan?" she asked with an obvious fear in her voice.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me. You and I are soul mates Elena, and I forgive you for being with Damon. But now that I'm back, I'm never letting you go again. I love you so much" and he grabbed her and forced her into a kiss.

She tried to scream but couldn't make a sound when his mouth was dominating hers. Plus Jenna had decided to go home with Alaric and Jeremy was out with Anna, there was nobody home to hear her cries for help. She tried to fight out of his tight grip but it was useless. He stopped kissing her and she screamed and yelled for him to get away from her.

"Elena listen to me! I love you so much! Please don't be afraid of me! You know Damon's just using you because you look like Katherine! He doesn't care about you anyone but himself! I have always been there for you and I will always be there no matter what."

Stefan felt an excruciating pain in his back and he let go of Elena as a result. Elena moved back to see Damon standing behind his brother as the stake was holding the Stefan up. Damon let go and Stefan fell to the ground. He ran to Elena and held her face and looked at her with so much pain and worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked as he wiped the tears from her face. She shook her head and grabbed on to his collar and cried onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and with that the thought slowly came back to him; Stefan tried to hurt Elena. Damon's fangs extended and the red veins under his eyes darkened. He let her go and walked towards his brother who was still on the ground. Damon bent down and pushed the stake further into Stefan's back making him cry louder in pain as the blood poured out of him.

"Damon stop it!" Elena begged.

"Why should I? He tried to come here and force himself on you! And he thinks he can just get away with it?"

"He didn't know what he was doing! He thought I was rejecting him out of confusion! Damon please stop!"

Damon took out the stake out of Stefan's back and stabbed him multiple times in different areas as both Elena and Stefan begged him to stop. He finally stopped. Stefan wasn't moving but Elena knew he wasn't dead because Damon didn't stake him in the heart. She had balled up in the corner of the room, shaking with fear as tears rolled down her cheeks. Damon's face returned back to normal and began to walk towards her.

"No! Stay away from me!" she yelled. "I want you to leave."

Damon didn't understand and all he could think of was why she was yelling at him for saving her.

"Elena, you know I wouldn't hurt you…"

"Get out!"

Damon kicked Stefan in the face before he went out the window. Elena crawled over to where Stefan was and ran her fingers through his hair as she cried. She still cared about him and she knew that he had misunderstood their relationship.

Stefan could barely talk but he managed to get the words out with hoarse voice. "Is...that...the monster...you claim to...love?"

Elena looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I never said I loved him"

Stefan chuckled. "You didn't have to."

Damon was furious. He went straight home with vampire speed. He didn't want to run into anybody because if he did, he knew he would kill them. He didn't even bother with a glass. He grabbed a 50 year-old scotch from the table and drank from it as the burning sting went down his throat.

Elena had helped Stefan up and carried him to her bed. He told her about his secret stash of animal blood in the woods that he hunted earlier that day and she had gone and come back with the entire thing. She knew he needed all the blood he could get to recover. Elena laid in the bed beside Stefan and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Stefan…"  
"You're not the one who almost killed me"  
"No, but I'm the reason for it. And I'm sorry that I broke your heart, but I know deep down in mine that you deserve someone who loves you the way you love them. You deserve better than me Stefan. I'm crazy to let you go, don't think I don't realize it."

"Aren't you scared of him?"

She thought about it…

"No."

Hours passed and Stefan fell asleep in Elena's bed. She couldn't sleep. She got up, got dressed and drove to the Salvatore house. Before she went in, she heard loud alternative music playing and braced herself for whatever she was about to walk in on. She followed the music up to Damon's room. She slowly opened the door and her jaw dropped, even though she was expecting much worse. There were two girls in their bras and panties dancing around as Damon sucked blood from one of their necks. He stopped when he realized _she_ was there too. He gave her a look that could have a thousand different meanings and he tilted his head the other way and bit the other girl's neck. Elena's jaw clenched. She walked over to the stereo and turned the music off. The girls let out sounds of disappointment. Damon looked at Elena and then back at the two girls. He compelled them to forget everything and then kicked them out. He grabbed the bottle of scotch and sat on his bed, downing the drink.

"What is the matter with you?"

"You kicked me out. Did you expect me to come back with a bouquet of flowers and my tail between my legs and apologize for saving you?" He made sure he whispered the next part, but right in front of her face… "You psycho bitch"

"Damon you're drunk."

"And you're boring me so either spill it or get the fuck out" and he motioned to the door.

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of your regular whores, Damon"

Damon laughed. "I'd say that's exactly what you are."

She slapped him as hard as she could. It didn't seem to be enough for her, so she did it again. Maybe a third? But he grabbed her wrist this time and she winced in pain. He threw her on the bed and got on top of her.

"I fucking hate you! Get off me!"

"I fucking hate you too, so I guess that's another thing we have in common" and he crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss was rough, and anything but romantic. It almost felt like assault. He pinned her wrists and continued to kiss her with force. Elena's eyes were closed but tears fell down nonetheless. He stopped the kissing and looked at her. She didn't open her eyes and continued to cry.

"I fucking hate you…I hate you so much Damon."

Damon felt defeated. "I know." And he rolled off of her. Elena's sobs came to a stop. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched Damon who was sitting at the edge of the bed, with the bottle back in his hand. She suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. Nobody ever gave him unconditional love and everyone always preferred Stefan; their father, Katherine, and now Elena felt like her name was about to be added to that list. But she wasn't going to give up just yet. She knew that he changed for her. She knew that she was the only good thing in his life and if she were to disappear he would go back to his old ways. She loved him. She hated him. She couldn't live without him.

She moved and sat next to him and grabbed his free hand and held it in hers. She felt him squeeze her hand and with that she grabbed the bottle out of his other hand and set it down. Then she got up to stand in front of him. He wasn't looking at her; he couldn't. But sometimes Damon needed a push to realize his humanity. She cupped his face and turned his face and their eyes met. Those hopeful eyes met his icy blue ones. Her heart skipped a beat.

Damon had a thousand thoughts in his head. He can't be doing this. He can't be exposing himself to her in this way. He can't be weak. He can't be in love.

She closed the distance between their lips. The feel of his lips on hers was ecstasy. He slowly grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him. The kiss turned passionate as their tongues played. He lowered her back to the bed as his hands caressed her silky smooth skin. With every touch, the anger, the tension, the self-loathing broke away from his heart. She was giving him her all and he let her tear down his walls.

Their clothes started to come off. He kissed her chest and made his way down to her stomach. It reminded her of the first time between them in that cold basement where they both thought they were going to die. But they didn't. They were both here and as much as it would be easier to not be with him, she knew her life meant nothing if they weren't together. Damon stared into her eyes as he slowly entered her. She kissed him and grabbed on to his body as he made slow yet powerful movements of his hips. She had never experienced such intense pleasure in her life. He had never felt so much love and acceptance. He no longer had any control of the words that left his mouth.

"I love you, Elena"

Tears reappeared in her eyes as she brought her lips to his in an affectionate kiss.

"I love you too"

"No you don't…"

"Yes I do. I wish I didn't. You're the most dangerous, selfish and arrogant man I have ever met, and it would be easier not to, but I do. I will always love you Damon."

And he kissed her again. They made love for hours because it never felt like enough for either one of them. In the afterglow of their love-making, Damon placed a kiss on her hand and watched as she fell asleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off as the two of them held on to each other, knowing neither one would ever let go.

_He was her magic, her solace, her best-beloved. It didn't matter how he'd gotten there, or what had happened before. He was her soul's eternal mate__.

* * *

_

So that's it! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks so much for the faves/alerts/reviews.

I might do some one-shots throughout the year if I have the time. Season 2 premiere is tomorrow! Yayyyy! :D

P.S: The very last bit was from _The Vampire Diaries: The Return: Shadow Souls_ by LJ Smith :)


End file.
